


Imagine what Sam, Paulie and Tommy are like as fathers.

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood, These guys are adorable as dads., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️5th of December❄️Summary: A small collection of my theories on how our boys act before and during their time as fathers.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Imagine what Sam, Paulie and Tommy are like as fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m being evil adding a bit of angst in this, hehehe. But these headcanons are fluffy as all hell.

**Sam**

  * Sam is a really nervous dad to be.
  * He didn’t have the best upbringing. His dad was a deadbeat drunk.
  * It’s one of the reasons why Sam prefers smoking to drinking.
  * He’s scared he won’t be a good enough father or that because he didn’t have a good upbringing, he won’t be able to do it.
  * You assure him that he will be an amazing father, but he’s still wary.
  * Kissing your bump when he gets home from work - nearly every night.
  * He loves speaking with you with his head pressed against your stomach, waiting to feel a kick.
  * When you give birth to your first child, he perfectly slips into the role of a father.
  * He cries when he holds your child for the first time.
  * Vows straightaway that he’ll do anything in the world to keep his kids happy and loved.
  * If you have a daughter, she’s going to have him wrapped around her finger from the moment she looks at him.
  * God help her when she gets older and wants to start dating and acting like an adult.
  * Sam will take ‘protective father’ to a whole new level.
  * Every new potential boyfriend your daughter finds is getting interrogated by Sam and uncle Tommy and Paulie.
  * Will call ahead to any bar or club your daughter plans to go to, so that they give her the best service.
  * This man is going to ball his eyes out at your daughter’s weddings
  * If you have sons, he’ll definitely worry more about being a good father.
  * Makes it his mission to bond with them as much as possible so that they know he cares about them, even if he’s at work a lot.
  * Sam desperately tries to keep your sons out of the business for as long as possible, as he’s so afraid something might happen to them.
  * He does teach them how to use guns should they need to protect themselves and you when Sam’s not there.
  * Also tries to not smoke around them, going outside when he needs one so he doesn’t influence them.
  * He cries at each of your children’s births.
  * This guy ADORES being a dad.
  * After having such a rough upbringing and lonely life until you stepped into his life, coming home to his kids running to meet him at the door and you ready to take him into your arms is the most incredible thing he’s ever going to experience.
  * Y’know that scene at the end of the first Bioshock game? The good ending where Jack dies with his daughters around him?
  * That’s how Sam will eventually die, surrounded by all his children, grandchildren, Tommy and Paulie if they’re still alive with their families, and you.
  * He’ll pass away knowing all the pain of his upbringing was worth it as he got to experience what a real family feels like with you and his descendants and friends.
  * Your family with Sam will always be his whole world.



**Paulie**

  * Paulie is the most excited about being a dad.
  * He didn’t have a good upbringing too, but unlike Sam, is more determined than scared.
  * He wants to be better than his father was and is prepared to do anything to love and care for his children.
  * Because he’s so excited, he gets really nervous about so much stuff during your first pregnancy.
  * If you feel even a little ill? You’re taking the day off. You’re feet hurting? He has to carry you wherever you need to go.
  * Paulie’s favourite thing to do ever is just talk to the bump, even when it’s tiny. He doesn’t want it to ‘feel unloved’... His words, not yours.
  * He loves the thought that something you’ve created together is growing inside you.
  * Is utterly hopeless when you’re giving birth.
  * Will definitely run around like a headless chicken when you go into labour.
  * Cries with you when you have contractions and when the baby eventually comes out.
  * This man SOBS when he first holds his children.
  * He can’t believe that he finally has a family, after worrying that it wouldn’t happen for so long.
  * Paulie will be the most chaotic dad known to man.
  * Will definitely crawl into your children’s crib with them to help get them to calm down and sleep.
  * Is too easily persuaded by his kids to do dumb shit.
  * You’re raising your children and Paulie to be honest.
  * If you have a daughter, she becomes a carbon copy of him as he grows up.
  * Like same mannerisms, same goofiness, the laugh, everything.
  * Unlike Sam, Paulie isn’t as protective of your daughter when she becomes an adult.
  * He’ll still beat the shit out of anyone who crosses her.
  * But will at least give her more freedom, excitedly asking about her adventures and nights out like he’s a teenage girl instead of a grown man.
  * This man is so goddamn proud when she gets married.
  * If you do end up having sons, they end up becoming more like you, which Paulie is so grateful for.
  * He’s okay with his daughter being a chaotic badass because to be honest, she needs to be in the society you live in.
  * However, with his sons, Paulie doesn’t want them to follow the same path, going into dangerous business, spending most of their lives alone.
  * You sons can still fight well thanks to their father teaching them, but they only use it when they need to.
  * Unsurprisingly, Paulie loves everything about being a dad, even all the stressful and tiring stuff.
  * Sleepless nights, diapers, crying babies, whatever, he doesn’t mind it.
  * He’s so thankful that he has a family that he’s gonna enjoy every minute even when times are tough.
  * He really wants to run a family pizzeria one day, which comes true eventually.
  * I feel like Paulie will die peacefully in his sleep after a day spent with all of his family celebrating something like his birthday.
  * Though it’s sad for you and the rest of his family, you all feel happy at least knowing he went to sleep knowing he was loved and had been the most caring and loving dad.
  * Goddamn does this man love his family.



**Tommy**

  * Tommy is excited but is also very nervous about being a dad, for completely different reasons to Paulie and Sam.
  * Instead of worrying about the past, he’s worried about the future and if he’s gonna always be able to be there for his kids.
  * He can’t bear the thought that he might get thrown in jail or die at any point and won’t ever get to see his family again.
  * Spooning. This man loves it.
  * Sleeping with you in his arms, one hand against your bump is his favourite thing to do, especially after a long day at work.
  * Tommy is also very hopeless when you go into labour, running around without a clue of what to do.
  * Willingly lets you crush his hand when the time comes to push the baby out.
  * He hates seeing you in so much pain, but when he sees your babies for the first time, it makes it all worth it.
  * As soon as your first baby is in his arms, he vows then and there that nothing will ever stop him from seeing his children.
  * Tommy, like Sam, will be helpless against his daughter’s charm.
  * He’s definitely the kinda dad who’s gonna remind her everyday how strong she is, so she never doubts herself.
  * Surprisingly, he’s more protective of her when she’s an adult than Sam is, especially because he knows how bad some of the kids are her age.
  * Whenever she has a date, Tommy will no doubt just sit glaring at them when her boyfriend comes to the house.
  * You’ll make conversation with the poor boy while Tommy just gives him the ‘dad glare’.
  * Basically threatens to rip out the kid’s throat if he hurts his daughter, with just his eyes.
  * Will not approve the marriage until her fiance has been thoroughly interrogated by Tommy and her uncles.
  * Manages to keep a lid on his tears at the wedding until the end of the night, crying in your arms because he’s lost his ‘little girl’.
  * This man is amazing with his sons.
  * They grow up to be gentlemen because of him.
  * Tommy pushes them to be more academic, trying to keep them from the business.
  * Still teaches them how to fight though, knowing that because of his job, his kids and wife will always be a target.
  * Even though he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing most of the time, there’s nothing he loves more than being a dad.
  * He will die similarly to Sam, with his whole family around him.
  * It’s a peaceful death and he slips away smiling, knowing he kept those he loved safe and cared for them well.
  * There is nothing more important to him than his family.



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! 💕


End file.
